


moon prince

by jjongnite



Series: moon prince!jjong [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: SHINee - Freeform, he just loves the moon a lot, jjong - Freeform, moon prince jonghyun, pink hair jjong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongnite/pseuds/jjongnite
Summary: jonghyun lives on the moon, and she loves him. he takes care of her, tends to his garden, and loves to play with the stars. he is the brightest star.





	moon prince

At a certain hour in the night, if you were to grab a telescope and point it to the large rock in the sky, you would find a boy. Well, he seems to be more of a man than a boy, but the energy he holds is childish enough. If someone were to ask his name, he may hesitate for a moment before answering. Jonghyun is the moon’s guardian, as he likes to say, but he holds the position of more of a prince. The moon’s precious prince, her only inhibitor. When not hopping across her rocky surface and kicking the sand just to see how it floats gently around him, Jonghyun likes to make friends with the stars. The little balls of energy that poke through the darkness shine brightly, but not as much as him. Jonghyun keeps his favorite stars in his eyes, right next to his silver soul. He’s come across many stars, new and old, some broken and others in perfect condition, but he sings them all back to life. Jonghyun’s voice is smooth, appealing, and quite often guttural. It moves the heart, makes even the most tired of souls energetic or at peace. Jonghyun’s voice is peace, warm and cozy amidst the cold in the vast universe. 

Sometimes, Jonghyun needs to rest. When his energy is used, mostly from watching over his precious moon and helping the stars, Jonghyun rests in the craters. If you asked him, Jonghyun would say he doesn’t have a favorite, but he gravitates towards the deeper ones almost immediately. A natural process, it is. Jonghyun doesn’t get much time to rest, but he makes do. He came up with a system, sometimes letting the moon go dark for one night each cycle. Like a reset button, he says. Before the new moon approaches, the moon prince’s job is to make sure the moon shines on the planet he orbits. Some days, it’s a dull light, the prince’s soul not into his work. Other days, on the good ones, the moon is almost as blinding as the sun. When he laughs, the moon’s core swells with pride. 

When the sun comes to take his turn, Jonghyun heads back to his little shack on the moon. Tiny enough for a tiny prince. Jonghyun uses it more as a gallery, not spending as much time living in it as much as he decorates it. Some days, he watches the sun shine on the planet before him, studying and looking on with curious wonder as the moon continues to shift. Following each event, which each last at least a couple hours, Jonghyun runs back to his cozy home and clutters the walls with one more piece. His walls are covered with his art, but because there are no mirrors on the moon, Jonghyun never realizes he’s the prettiest piece there. 

The moon preserves the beauty of her favorite flower. Jonghyun’s hair is white this time of year, winter. When he gets excited and shakes his head like a puppy fresh out of a bath, stardust flutters off like snow or glitter. It lands on his white blazer lined in black, rarely ever falling on the slick leather of his black pants. His shoulders seem to glow like a star, and his smile shines even brighter. Precious lips the color of a rose, perfectly shaped. Just above, a nose rounded and soft, stardust resting across his cheeks just as rosy as his lips. However, Jonghyun doesn’t stay like this for eternity, his appearance changing with the seasons. In spring, he will show off a perfectly tinted pink hair with the slightest hint of white within it. His outfit will change to become a black and pink coordinated one, the pure white of first snow pushed to the back of his closet to wait. In summer, the soft locks with turn brown and fall over his face in a way that shouldn’t sculpt his face as much as it should, his eyes now alluring and sunny. The outfit choice becomes a velvet red top lined with gold, Jonghyun's favorite pair of slightly worn jeans to accompany it. Fall, being the darkest season for the moon prince, sets his hair as black. His cheeks gain the weight he had previous shedded in summer, the movements lazier and less passionate. It’s harder to see the moon prince in fall, as he rarely sees the light of the sun. The moon hides behinds clouds more and more often, Jonghyun not having the energy to turn the brightness up. But fall has passed, and he’s doing better. He is. The moon’s favorite flower is always resurrected by her large mass anyway.

At some point, Jonghyun remembers a time when he tried to create a friend. He’s been up on the moon for as long as he can remember, which isn’t long if he’s quite honest. Space has messed with his sense of time. To be completely honest, Jonghyun has tried four times, but none have gained enough stardust to keep them sustained for long enough and Jonghyun got tired of the pain from seeing his new companions fade. The moon prince thinks it’s hard to be all alone in space, having all this land but no one to share it with. Sometimes, before he realizes, he’s thinking of his desire for a kiss upon his rosy lips, arms wrapping around his tiny frame. Eventually, as he ponders, he looks out across the moon’s horizon and forgets these thoughts for a while again. Jonghyun begins talking to the moon, and she responds in rumbles and shifts and other times she responds in silence, but he understands it all. It’s normal for the prince, and he’s fluent in her language. The moon is also fluent in his.

Jonghyun spends his time doing few things. The most unique, in his mind, is finding the source of his tattoos. He has several drawings etched into his fragile skin, but most Jonghyun has no idea where they came from. The atmosphere affecting his memory, only about half he can guess where they formed from. Some, he woke up to find, and it became a game. Jonghyun decided each was attached to an event in his life, even if a fleeting thought. It had to be something changing, something worth documenting. Sometimes, Jonghyun tries to make his own. Harder than originally thought without a mirror. His lips curl into a gentle smile that gives the same warmth as sunshine on a chilly morning, another piece of art.


End file.
